


Apocalyptic Ambien

by Courtneyshortney82



Series: Shower Smut Sunday [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Smut Sunday, Smut, Water Conservation Day, Without the Shower, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtneyshortney82/pseuds/Courtneyshortney82
Summary: Daryl isn't sleeping, so Beth decides to be his sleep med.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Shower Smut Sunday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584586
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Shower Smut Sunday





	Apocalyptic Ambien

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to Shower Smut Sunday, just without the shower... so this week was a real bitch I had two different stays in the hospital and a whole lot of family drama that I didn't have time for. I've had this little one shot sitting on the back burner for a few weeks and I decided it was time for it to see the world. We can all just pretend that Dante was a dick and messed with the water so no one is getting showers. They are all doing their part to conserve water this week. Next week I promise the shower goodness will return. I've got 8 water themed smut pieces in the works so this will be the last time we have to go without the water! Blame Dante!!!! Like I always say, thank you to my beta SquishyCool. She's not just an amazing beta and uses what little time she has off to edit the things I see her she's also probably the best friend I could ask for. She's held my hand from miles away this week and helped me deal with everything going on. Love you babe!!!

The smell of cigarette smoke was what alerted Beth to the fact that Daryl was not in bed like he’d said he’d be, but rather sitting out on the porch. She marched out to confront him and when she let the door slam behind her, she was rewarded with the man in question dropping his cigarette in surprise. Dog happily barked and came running up to her, wagging his tail.

“Traitor,” Daryl mumbled to his four-legged companion as he searched around for his lost smoke, grinding it out with the heel of his boot. He had the good sense to look guilty when he finally turned his attention to Beth.

“Daryl Dixon! You need ta sleep! Yer not indestructible, ya know.” She tried to ignore the entertained smirk he gave her as she stood there with her hands on her hips, making her best attempt at looking intimidating.

“Negan’s loose out there, the damn Whisperers are plannin’ somethin’,” he argued. “Lydia’s still missin’ an’ Carol’s done lost her damn mind. I don’t got time ta sleep.” The list of shit he had to deal with just kept building up in his mind. Sleep was a luxury they didn’t get anymore.

“Stuff everyone else is dealin’ with right now,” she said. “But yer no good to anybody if yer fallin’ over from exhaustion. Remember what happened with Carol when she wasn’t sleepin?” She knew he felt guilty for how Carol had acted then and for telling Beth about her imagined conversation and the dreams she had confessed to him, but he wasn’t able to keep everything to himself anymore. And being with Beth meant sharing his problems with her. Even when they came back on his best friend.

He gave her a look of frustration, displeased with how she’d thrown that at him. Though she could tell it was effective.

“I promise I'll help with whatever ya need, but just come ta bed and get some sleep. For me?” She batted her blue eyes at him.

He hesitated, but she knew she’d won when he grunted something unintelligible and shook his head. He reached out and grabbed her outstretched hand. Without a word, she led him back inside and up the stairs. Dog followed them until they reached the landing before turning around in place a few times and laying down, keeping his eyes on the front door.

“Good Dog,” Daryl praised him, reaching down to scratch behind his ears. Then he followed Beth into their bedroom.

She shut the door and locked it before coming to stand in front of him, stretching up on her toes to press her lips to his. Daryl’s chapped lips were scraping across her soft mouth and the lingering taste of his cigarette was mingling with the honey she’d had on her bread that morning. She sighed into his mouth and felt his sleep deprived body start to come alive pressed against hers. Beth backed away, shaking her head at him and pulling him towards the bed.

“C’mon, let’s get you in bed,” she murmured while sliding his leather vest off his broad shoulders. She lovingly ran her hand down the remaining wing as she folded it over the chair. Daryl had kicked off his boots and had begun unbuttoning his shirt when she turned back around.

He was giving her a heated stare that was rapidly making her resolve crumble. The man had the ability to make her wet with just a look and he was giving her that  _ look _ right now.

“I think I’ve got a better idea in mind,” he muttered while slowly walking up to her like he was stalking a deer in the woods. 

She softly warned him, “Daryl…” 

“I always sleep better after I’ve been inside ya, Greene.”

Beth wasn’t sure where this sudden boldness had come from but she could guess that it probably had to do with his lack of sleep. Admittedly, she wasn’t in the mood to actually argue with it.

“You can barely stand, Daryl,” she said.

“Don’t need ta stand fer what I got planned.” He was working on the button of her jeans and sliding the zipper down. He let his hand slide inside them, barely grazing across her already soaked panties.

She was sucking in a shuddering breath as he pushed her jeans and panties down in one motion. “One day I’m gonna learn ta tell you no, Daryl Dixon.”

A second later, he was pulling her shirt over her head.

“Well you got me naked. Now what’s yer plan?” She asked with a shrug, pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

Daryl leaned in close and she could feel the whiskers on his chin scraping her bare shoulder, his hot breath on her neck. “To fuck you so hard, we both sleep fer the next twelve hours.”

Beth groaned and practically ripped his jeans open, shoving them down his legs and pressing herself against him. Daryl gripped her hips and guided her back towards the bed, stopping when the backs of her knees bumped against the edge of the mattress.

Instead of falling back, Beth turned their conjoined bodies and pushed him onto the bed, leaning down to whisper, “Maybe I’ll fuck  _ you  _ to sleep. I can be like yer apocalyptic Ambien.”

She pushed him to lay back, but Daryl wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped her over, laying her down in the center of the bed. His mouth was firmly attached to her nipple and his hand was parting her folds, his fingers slipping easily around her soaked pussy.

“Daryl,” she moaned. “Ugh - hurry up an’ fuck me!”

He reluctantly removed his mouth from where he had been lightly biting her nipple and soothing the pain with his tongue. “Shush woman, I’m workin’ here.”

He ran one finger around her entrance, collecting her arousal and bringing it up to smear around her nipple. His tongue was immediately there to lick it clean. Beth’s back arched and her eyes rolled back into her head. Sometimes Daryl would do something so surprising that she had to wonder when he would stop shocking her.

She hooked her leg around his hip and tilted her hips, easily flipping them so Daryl was on his back. Their blue eyes locked onto one another’s and without breaking the contact, Beth slowly rubbed her cunt along his thick length, covering his erection with her arousal and giving a little gasp when his tip grazed her clit. Daryl’s pupils were blown wide and he was about to sink his teeth right through his bottom lip. She slowly slid farther down his thighs and gripped his cock in her hand, her small grasp applying just enough pressure as she slid her hand up and down his shaft.

“Beth, yer gonna kill me,” he groaned. She just smiled at him and kept up her ministrations.

Having had enough Daryl, grabbed her hips and lifted her up to position her right over his cock. He planted his feet, bent his knees, and thrust up into her. She was so wet, he was able to slide inside her as deep as he could go.

“Daryl!” She shrieked, falling forward and bracing herself on his chest.

His grip tightened on her hips and he lifted her slightly off of him before bringing her back down. He was making her feel every inch of him and she clenched around him, breaking his concentration and letting her take back control. She rolled her hips in tandem with his, straightening her back and using her strong thighs to ride him at a steady pace. 

Daryl went to move his hand to where they were joined, but she grabbed it and placed it firmly back on her hip and shook her head. He gave her a questioning look, but she just bit her lip and stretched her left hand back, bracing it on his thigh.

“Beth,” he grunted out, his eyes on her breasts, watching as they softly bounced with her motions. His gaze changed when he saw her small hand drift between her thighs. He swallowed hard as her fingers found her clit and she gave a small cry, throwing her head back and riding him faster while her fingers circled her swollen nub. She could feel her cunt tightening around him. Then she was clenching down around him and coming with a shout.

His hips had taken over the thrusting while she was coming undone, chasing his own release.

“Beth, Beth - fuck, I’m gonna come,” he grunted out, trying to lift her off of him.

She shakily lifted herself off of him and quickly moved down between his legs, sealing her mouth around his glistening cock. She took him as deep down into her throat as she could. His hands were grasping her head as she ran her tongue up and down his length and felt him coming thickly down her throat. She continued slowly working his release from him until his hips stilled and he eased his grip on her hair. He winced slightly as she slid her mouth off his sensitive dick, letting him slip from between her lips.

She sleepily crawled up next to him and laid her head on his chest. Daryl barely had the strength to wrap her in his arms. He looked down at her and stifled a laugh when he realized that she was already sound asleep.

“Yeah. Apocalyptic Ambien my ass,” he murmured before finally letting the heavy weight of sleep take him as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said the shower smut will return in full force next week. If you want to add to this collection please feel free, the collection page is open to anyone and I would love to read other people's takes on Shower Smut Sunday. For those of you that also read [In My Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652156/chapters/51631918) the new chapter will be up in a few hours!   
> Don't forget the [Moonshine Awards](https://bethylficlist.survey.fm/2019-moonshine-awards-nominations) are still accepting nominations for fics that were written or completed in 2019, there's also a few new categories. Make sure you check your bookmarks and the Bethyl tag and nominate your favorites!  
> Thanks so much for reading. I look forward to the comments every week. This has become such a fun Sunday tradition.   
> If anyone has any ideas or requests for what they would like to see drop a line in the comments or feel free to find me on Tumblr [CourtneyShortney82](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/courtneyshortney82) and leave me a message!


End file.
